


The Last Time

by e_riley232



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-04 07:34:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2995820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/e_riley232/pseuds/e_riley232
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver died, and Felicity finally gets to say the words she's been holding back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I'm no stranger to fanfiction, but it has been years, so I'm a little rusty. Don't know if I'm going to continue this or if it'll be a one-shot. Maybe the comments will help me decide. 
> 
> I don't own Arrow, or the characters. Written for pure entertainment.

Felicity sat in the cool darkness of the foundry. It's been hours since Olver kissed her on the forehead. It's been hours since he said he loved her. For the second time. She knew, but she didn't. A part of her didn't want to. The same part of her that couldn't. 

Diggle and Roy both strolled in with neutral expressions. "Felicity?" 

She turned and faced them. 'He didn't come back," she said. "I realize that the mountain is tall and probably a long ride over, but you'd think he'd be back by now. Right? 24 hours is a long time, isn't it?" 

"Felicity," Diggle said, "No news is good news." 

Felicity shook her head, "Not this. No news is no news. It means there's nothing to report because..."

"Don't do this, Felicity," Roy interrupted. 

"Or maybe she should." A voice entered into the foundry, a voice well-known and well hated. "It's not the news I wanted to grant to you, guys. I wish it were something else. But your worst dreams have come true." A small smirk crept to Malcolm Merlyn's lips, "It's true, Oliver Queen is dead." 

"No, we don't know that," Roy chimed in. "He was thought to be dead for years and then she showed up alive, right, Dig?" 

"I understand this is very difficult to comprehend. But Oliver was warned. He take out Ra's al Ghul and the blood debt - Thea's blood debt - will be removed. Fail to succeed, he will pay with his life. And unfortunately, he failed." 

Diggle remained silent, his hands clenching into fists. "Where?" 

"You bastard!" Felicity leapt towards Malcolm. "This was your plan all along! You got Oliver killed!" She slapped Malcolm across the face, feeling the crack all the way to the bone. "This is all your fault!" 

Roy pulled Felicity off of Malcolm and held her back. Diggle pushed the two behind him, "Where is the damn body, Merlyn, or I swear I will shoot you back to hell where you belong." 

"You think you want to say that to a member of the League of Assassins?" His smirk returned. 

"You don't want to tempt someone who just lost family, Merlyn."

 

The place was dark where the three of them were led. It smelled of must and for whatever reason, Felicity thought it smelled of death. She saw the outline of the body before she saw him. Diggle grabbed her hand and squeezed tight. He, of all people, knew what this meant. 

Roy grabbed his black sweatshirt and handed it to Felicity, It was the shirt he wore when they first met; it seemed appropriate. Her eyes welled up in tears and she looked at Diggle. 

Diggle let go of her hand and approached his body and covered his mouth. This was heavier than what he anticipated, and that wasn't saying much. Oliver wasn't just his partner; he was family, he was his brother. 

She saw Diggle bend low and say something to Oliver. Probably a good-bye, she wasn't sure. Roy laid a hand on her shoulder. "How am I supposed to tell Thea? He told me to protect her. I can't protect her from this."

Felicity walked towards Diggle and a sob escaped her lips. "Is this real? I mean, I know it's real, but is it real?"

Roy's phone chimed, "It's Thea. She needs me back at the club."

"Felicity?"

"I'll find my way back.I just..." John nodded. 

The second she was left by herself, she finally took a breath. "You always said I could never stop talking. And now there's nothing left to say." She touched his cheek and his lips, the ones that kissed her that day in the hospital. Her face crumpled with sorrow. Felicity kissed his lips as her tears fell. "Except that...I love you, too," she whispered. She finally said the words that she held back, hoping that somehow he could hear them.


	2. Dying Inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray comes by to see Felicity after a week of not showing up at work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So it looks like I'm going to continue it. But next chapter, I'm going to fast forward and just have Ollie come back. 
> 
> Comments/suggestions are welcome :)
> 
> Guess I'm back in the fanfiction business

The incessant knocking woke Felicity up. She sighed and slipped her glasses on. This was not how she wanted her day to start. The sleeves were too long, but his scent still lingered. Felicity tugged the sleeves so they covered her fingers and brought the, to her nose; she wondered how much longer it would stay. 

She looked through the peephole and saw the last person she wanted to see. "Ray, what are you doing here?" She asked, opening the door.

"Using the doorbell, unlike before. It's been a week since you declared your absence. Colour me worried." He took a look at what she was wearing, "Shopping in the men's department, now?"

"As you can see, I'm alive. Now you can go."

"Felicity, talk to me. I know things have been weird between us, but I consider you more than an employee. And the woman I kissed. You're my friend."

"Damn it!" She cried, covering her face. "If I cry one more time, it'll smell like me more than him. This is all I have left of him."

Ray took holds of her arms and held her, "Who's him?"

Felicity wiped her eyes dry and looked at Ray. "When you lost Anna? How did you snap out of it? How did you tell yourself to move on?"

Ray took a seat in her sofa and sighed. He rarely spoke about Anna to anyone. Telling Felicity about Anna wasn't easy, and talking about her now, especially in the state she was in, wasn't going to be easy either. "You don't. You don't tell yourself anything. You just keep getting up. And one day, it's not as horrible. Felicity, something tells me we're not talking about my fiancee." 

She took a deep breath. "Oliver. He's missing."

"Wow, he doesn't have the best luck, does he?" Ray muttered under his breath. "What happened?" 

She obviously couldn't tell him the truth. John decided it wasn't a good idea to call in Oliver's death. He was presumed dead before, and Maseo was working on something. Nobody told her anything; didn't want to get her hopes up, but something, they kept saying. "No one knows. But over and over again, he kept telling me that him and I could never work; that he was better off alone. I'm sorry, Ray. I wasn't honest with you. I had feelings for you, I'm sure. But, I also had feelings for Oliver. And I just never told him."

"You're not making any sense," he took her shaking hand in his. 

Felicity's voice wavered, "That's just it, Ray. I think horrible is still coming," she sobbed. "Because right now, it just feels like I'm dying," she cried. 

He pulled her in close, rubbing comforting circles on her back. She let him. Because although all she wanted was Oliver back, it felt good to be with someone who understood losing someone you loved.


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Happy New Year!! Thanks for the kudos!

Felicity sat at her desk, just as she did for the last year. She liked the quiet the empty halls of Palmer Technologies gave her. For the first few weeks after she came back to work, she couldn't look at her office the same way. She could see Oliver sitting in the same chair she was right now as she brought him a cup of coffee. This place was full of memories, and it took her a long time to walk without having the verge to cry.

Diggle called earlier, asking when she was going to visit her goddaughter. This was probably the tenth time she bailed on him, Lyla and Sara. The last time she saw Sara was a few weeks ago; she was getting so big now. She was walking and started to learn words. Maybe tomorrow she'd finally say yes again. But for tonight, she would stay in her office and immerse herself in the small solitude she found.

By the time she finished with her reports and double checked everything in the IT-division, it was just passed 2 in the morning. Five more hours and she'd do everything over again. This was what her life has become since Oliver's death. Even a year later, she found herself still wearing his sweater. His scent was long gone, but she still felt comfort. It was the only thing she had of him.

Felicity turned off her tablet and slipped it into the drawer, locking it soon after. That's when she felt it. Her arms filled with goosebumps despite the cotton sweater. She lifted her head and gazed around the room. It was still. She'd had dreams of this - she'd be in her office alone at night, and the Arrow would come busting in through the window. The dreams have stopped, but this feeling was eerie. Felicity shrugged it off and grabbed her coat from the hanger, throwing her purse over her arm.

She locked her office doors, and made her way down to the garage. She flipped through her phone, smiling at the video Diggle sent her of Sara; yes, she would definitely visit her soon.

Felicity took her keys out of her bag and slipped it into the lock when the same eerie feeling swept over her. Her hand froze, and a shadow loomed over her. She spun around and dropped her bag, hands to her mouth.

"Felicity."

She backed away from this mirage in front of her and hit her car. This wasn't true. He was dead. Wasn't he? She blinked once. Twice. But he was still there standing in front of her. Felicity stretched out her hand and touched his chest as her eyes filled with tears. Her breath escaped in a long gasped and she closed her eyes as he closed the distance between them. "I've wished for this, prayed, for months," she whispered.

Oliver wrapped his arms around him and breathed her in. He did too. "It's okay," he said. "I'm here."

Felicity pulled back and looked into his blue eyes, "Is this real? You're real?"

"I hope so."

 

Oliver took her keys and drove her car back to her apartment. In the state she was in, he rightly assumed she wouldn't be able to drive home safely. He opened her door for her and locked her door shut when they both got inside. "Can I get you something? Coffee? Water?"

"Felicity, it's 2:30 in the morning."

She dropped her bag on the floor and faced him, "Something tells me coffee is going to be needed for this conversation." Her eyes travelled down his full length and she shook her head. "How?"

"Come sit down," he said.

"Merlyn came to us and said you were dead." She remembered that conversation like it happened yesterday. It was the day her entire universe came crashing down. "He took us to see your body. I saw your body."

"Felicity, that doesn’t matter now," he said, walking towards her. "One day, I'll tell you everything, I promise. I just wanted to see you. I _needed_ to see you. When I died, I thought of you, and when I woke up…"

"Woke up?"

Oliver's hand framed her face, "I just wanted to see your face. Touch you again."

"Oliver," she said, walking away from him. "The day that you died…I died."

"I know. I know. Felicity…"

She looked up at him, he was now right in front of her and the flip switched for her. He was right. It didn't matter what happened to him. It didn't that he was dead and now he's alive. It didn't matter that yesterday he was just a memory and today he was real. All that mattered was that he was here now, and he came looking for her. To be with _her._

Felicity stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. Oliver caught her around the waist and hugged her close. He deepened their kiss and she sighed into his mouth. Her hands went to the hem of his t-shirt and tugged. She wanted to feel him. All of him.

Oliver broke the kiss long enough to pull his shirt over his head, and he ran his hand over her soft curves before looking down. He hadn't noticed before; she was wearing his sweater.

Felicity pulled it over his sweater, "I'm guessing you'd want it back?"

His hands swept over her hot skin, and bent his head to take her lips again. As of right now, he didn't care about the sweater; all he wanted was her. Oliver backed her up against the wall and pulled her leg around his waist. He always liked her short skirts, but they needed to come off.

Felicity pushed him forward, toward the bedroom, without losing contact. He pulled her zipper down, just as she undid his belt. His lips travelled down to her collarbone and she revelled in his touch.

Oliver pushed her towards the bed as he pulled down her skirt and was finally on top of her. He broke the kiss and stared down at her. They've never done this before. They've never even made it to second base. But it felt right. He took his time, now, rubbing his lips against hers, his hands exploring every inch of her ivory skin.

Felicity opened her thighs so he could rest between them and she moaned at the feel of him between her legs. "Oliver?" She whispered. She heard the crinkling of a sound she hadn't heard in a long time.

"I got you," he said softly. Her breath caught as he slid inside her. _Fuck_ , he thought. He pulled out before thrusting that last inch and he dropped his forehead to hers.

Their breaths mingled as their skin touched. Her hands were on his back, keeping his body against hers. His lips met hers as he increased the tempo. She couldn't get enough - the press, the weight of his body, the rippling of muscle above her. She's dreamed about this a million times over. What it would feel to be taken by him, to be beneath him. Felicity arched her back and rose up to meet him, thrust for thrust.

Her cries, sounds of relief and release snapped his will. Feeling her shudder beneath him freed him. Oliver sagged against her and kissed her lips. He rolled off of her and pulled her against him. Felicity buried her face in the crook of his neck.

"I just want you to know, I didn't come to you for that," he said, his finger running lazy circles on her back. "I thought that we'd never be able to work; that loving you was a mistake, that loving _me_ was a mistake."

Felicity raised her hand to his cheek and turned him so she could kiss him. "Don't ask me to say that I don't love you," she whispered against his shoulder.

His gaze dropped to hers and his lips quirked to a smile. Oliver pushed her silky hair away from her face and pressed his lips to her forehead. He felt her relax against him, and that night became one of the best nights he's ever had.


	4. Confessions

No matter how hard she tried, Felicity couldn't relax enough to fall asleep. She was sure Oliver dozed off some time through the night by the sound of his snoring. Her head rested against his chest, and by the time her alarm rang a few hours later, she realized what was keeping her up - his heart beating.

She reached over to turn off her phone, and Oliver groaned as he stretched. Felicity looked down and smiled. "I thought if ever this happened between us, you'd go and run your disappearing act I'm sure you perfected pre-island days."

He chuckled and sat up next to her, "I guess not sleeping in a bed for months put me in the mood to stay this time."

"Did it hurt? When Ra's al Gul put a sword through you?" Her gaze didn't meet his. She wasn't sure why, but she was scared of what he had to say.

"Felicity, we don't have to talk about this right now."

"But we do, Oliver. You can't just waltz back into my life, sleep with me and expect me to not have any questions about the last year. If you've been alive this whole time, why now? Why not the second you came back to life?"

Oliver sighed and slouched down in her bed. "It hurt for a second. And then everything just kind of went all...numb." He took a deep breath, "You start to remember stuff; at least I did. Particular moments, I don't know."

She adjusted her position, "What kind of moments?"

"Just moments. I remembered seeing my father, hugging my mother. I saw Thea running to me after I came back. And then I remembered..."

"Remembered what?" Felicity whispered. 

"I remembered the night at the hospital after Sara was born. Kissing you. The look on your face. I shouldn't have said anything."

"We don't have much luck with love declarations, do we?"

"Maybe because we don't need luck. For the last four years, Felicity, I've put everything else above myself. I put Starling above all, keeping Laurel safe, keeping Diggle from harm. And by doing so, I've been denying what's been in front of me. I've pushed you away, and I'm tired of it. I don't know what's going to happen between us. Whether we last for the next five minutes, five years or five lifetimes. All I know is that I want to try. I don't want to be superhero, Felicity; all I ever wanted was to matter."

Felicity cupped his cheeks in her hands and kissed him, "You were always good with words. So does this mean I call you 'Ollie' now?"

"Do I have this to look forward, you ruining every chance I have at being romantic?"

She couldn't help herself from smiling now, even if she wanted to. "If you hadn't noticed, my brain speaks before I'm capable of of thinking, and then..."

"Felicity, just kiss me," he cut her off by flipping her underneath him and continuing what he started the night before.


End file.
